Mcgee or Binx?
by Mrs.Neal Caffery
Summary: What Happens when at a halloween party Abby decides to have jimmy, a virgin, light the new black flame candle? Horrible things
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction! I do not own any of the things mentioned in this fanfic!**

**Mcgee Pov.**

It had been 20 years since that fateful halloween in October of '93, but I still kept in touch with Max and everyone. Contrary to what the Sanderson sisters may have believed while dyeing, I, Thackary William Binx, am very much alive as is my sister Emily. A week after halloween, my sister and i were adopted by commander and ms. Mcgee. Now I work at a federal agency by the name of NCIS, and tomorrow is the first full moon on halloween since '93.

"Mcgee!" Abby yelled as she launched herself on me "you made it!"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world Abbs" i said hugging her back "but I do miss breathing"  
"Oh hush! Now come on in! Everyone in already here!" and indeed they were. Tony was dressed in a costume from the medieval times talking to Ziva who was dressed as a witch. Then there was ducky dressed as sherlock Holmes talking with director shepherd dressed as alice in wonderland and jimmy dressed as an elf and Gibbs dressed as ... Gibbs.  
"Hey mcgoo! You actually made it! Where is you're elf lord costume?" Tony said.  
"I wanted a change" i said. I was dressed as i used to back in the 1600's

"Alright guys! I want to show you all something really awesome that i found online! So gather round!" Abby yelled  
As we gathered she pulled out a black bag from behind her back. "Inside this bag is something imported straight from Salem, Massachusetts. Behold the Black Flame Candle!" She yelled while pulling out the candle that ruined, and saved my life. But instead of being burned out like the last time i saw it, it was like new.  
"This candle is from the old house of the Sanderson Sisters a..." She started to say but i cut her off.  
"Group of three sisters who turned out to be witches and were hanged for killing two kids, emily and thackary binx on halloween of 1693." I finished to the astonished faces of my friends and teammates.  
"How do you know that?"Abby asked me.  
"Uhhhh... The Internet?" I said hesitantly  
"Okay... Who wants to light it up?" She asked  
"Abby i don't think thats such a good idea..." My words went unheeded  
"Jimmy are you a virgin" "um...yeah." He said in a dejected voice  
"You light it then"  
"If your sure"  
"Positive"  
Jimmy took the lighter out of abby's hands and lite the lighter. Before i could yell at him to stop he lite the wick of the candle. Nothing happened for a minute.  
"Huh" tony started to say "guess it's a du..."  
He was cut off by the house shaking and then lightning crashed outside. We all ran for cover. Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Ducky were behind the couch, Abby and Jimmy were in the kitchen, and i was unlucky enough to be stuck under a fallen bookshelf. Then the door opened quickly revealing...


	2. The Sanderson Sisters

The Sanderson sisters walked quickly through the door. Winifred cried out as she did  
"Oh! 'Tis great to be back in the land of the living! Oh 'tis great indeed" I watched them, as they rejoiced in their coming back to life. That is until Mary Sanderson started sniffing the air.  
"Oh Winnie!" She cried out "I smell a...Boy!" They then started searching around the room. I tried to move further under the book case but i could not. Soon Winnie came around the corner of the couch and saw me pinned under the bookshelf.  
"Oh Sisters! I have found the Boy!" She then blasted the bookshelf off of me and caught me in a spell and pinned me on the wall.  
"Winnie! Is that who I think it is?" Mary piped up from the back  
"Why my dear sister! You may be right about something. We shall need to confirm our suspicions though."  
With a mumbled curse she blasted me with a green bolt of lightning. I started screaming as inscrutable pain shot through me I could feel my bones get smaller and my hair shooting out of my scalp. With a final bang, the Curse finished and i was dropped to the floor in a mangled hump.  
"Aha! I was right! Sisters! 'Tis the old devil, Thackary Binx!"  
I stood up with a moan causing them to look in my direction.  
"Hags! Dost though think this changes anything? I have beat your sorry behind before with the assistance of mine friends, and I shall do it once again!" I rammed my elbow into the boxes behind me and moved quickly out of the way as they fell onto the unsuspecting witches  
Knowing Abby, she was sure to have a gun stashed around here thanks to gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and I insisting. I could feel the Sisters trying to remember the curse to turn me into a cat as they did three hundred years ago.  
"I have got it!" Winnie yelled then started to chant  
"Twist the bones and bend the back" her sisters joining in  
"Trim him of his baby fat, give him fur black as black" and Then I turned around Holding the gun that I had managed to find and shot them thrice in the Heads. They rumpled to the ground with a bloodcurdling scream and passed out. Then the others came out from where they were hiding before.  
"Mcgee?" Tony asked hesitantly  
"Aye. 'Tis I Anthony."

**Sorry Everyone for the Long wait. I have had a Hell of a time getting this part finished around rehearsals and midterms. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I don't own anything mentioned in this story, nothing at all. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
